Hitchin' a Ride
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: OCXOC. YAOI! WarninG: lemon, oral, anal, condompokeage. Read at your own risk.


**Hitchin' a Ride**

**KaytehKichiTheSexallicious**

**Hey, all! OC X OC, lemon, condom-pokage, YAOI! I do, in fact, own Sid. However, I do not own dearest Malcom, so piss off.**

The wind blew dust powerfully, sending it flying past him, and into the space beyond. He walked, backwards with his back to the wind, his arm outstretched, thumb stuck straight up. His hair was black, shoulder length, with random streaks of blonde in it. His eyes were dark brown, and were half-mast, in a gesture of only the purest boredom. His skin was attractively bronzed, including the bare skin of his chest, which sported a thin sheen of sweat, and a few whiting scars. His shirts were tied around his waist, actually two shirts overlapping. He wore navy denim shorts, and beaten, untied blue Reebok sneakers, with no socks. In his own rugged way, he was quite an attractive boy.

He squinted off into the distance, spotting a car at the end of the road. The first car he'd seen for hours. It didn't come as a huge shock, though; he'd been at this game too long to be that easily surprised.

The car, an '85 Ford Firebird, by the look of it, was piloted by a nineteen or twenty year old male. He had cross purple-red hair, styled in an insane, untidy, sort of bedheaded fashion. His eyes were cold, charcoal black. He was pale, but not so pale that his skin appeared white.

He drove along, barely registering the random hitchiker on the side of the road. He zoomed past the guy without a second thought.

Having just had dust, dirt, and sand blown in his face by the car that had just passed by, our hitchiker lost his temper, stomping his feet, and kicking the sand in a childish way.

"I need a fucking ride, you bastard!" He shouted, then kicked at the sand again. He gave a feeble "Woah!", as he tripped over his own feet and fell, crossing his legs, resting his chin in his palm irritably. "Jesus. Shit, I needed a ride, too."

To his surprise, the car slowed, then switched to reverse, driving backwards to where the drifter had seated himself. The window was rolled down, and the driver gave the drifter a look usually reserved for someone completely off their rocker.

"What the flip?" The driver muttered, then directed his next words to the drifter. "Don't have a cow, man."

The man on the ground sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Will you give me a ride?"

Without hesitation, the driver answered. "Yeah, sure. Where you headed?"

The drifter lifted himself off the ground, walking around to the passenger side of the car. He lifted the handle, pulling the door open. He took his bag off his shoulder, setting it down on the floor, climbed into the seat, and closed the door with a small click.

"Nowhere in particular. Just wherever life takes me." He shrugged. "I guess I'll just walk from wherever you decide to pitch me out."

The driver nodded, beginning to drive. "Okay."

"Thanks."

They sat there, in an awkward silence, for roughly five minutes, before the drifter spoke. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sid."

"Malcom." Stated the driver, licking at the lollypop in his mouth, sticking it into his mouth and shifting gears.

Sid eyed the candy hungrily. "Hey, can I have some candy?"

"Here." Malcom popped open the glove compartment, digging through it, before presenting Sid with a candy, which he graciously accepted.

"Thanks." Sid muttered, thankfully eating the candy. "I really appreciate it. I haven't been able to get any real food for a week."

Malcom blinked, shufting the gear again and zooming onward. "Wow. How come you're drifting?"

The other shrugged, sitting back in the seat, relaxing. "There's nowhere I belong, so I just wander."

Malcom nodded. "It's understandable."

They lasped into another uncomfortable silence, which Sid broke again.

"So, where are we going?"

"I don't exactly know."

Sid smiled. "Eh, I don't care. I just gotta find a convenience store, so I can get some more smokes."

"It's gonna be awhile before we can get to one, 'cause we're, like, in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, but it's alright. You're cool. You're the first person who has ever picked me up, who didn't start bitching about how smoking kills your brain, and shit like that."

Malcom laughed at that, keeping his focus on the road. However, he was starting to have trouble with that. His eyes kept wandering to Sid's naked chest, tracing the toned muscles, watching as those muscles rippled from beneath his delicious-looking tanned skin, to match Sid's gentle breathing. Malcom was saved from this pleasurable torture when Sid gave a tiny shiver, shifting and untying his shirts from around his waist. He took off his cap, pulled on his shirts, then replaced his hat.

"Another question; can I please smoke? I wouldn't want to stain the roof of your nice car ..." Sid asked, shifting to have better access to his cigarettes.

He shrugged. "Eh, it won't kill me."

Sid sighed happily, lighting his cigarette and taking a deep, long drag, holding it in for awhile, then exhaling.

"Thanks again. I'm, like, way addicted."

"You're welcome." Malcom replied, laughing. "You're polite, aren't you?"

Sid shrugged, for the millionth time. "I appreciate you giving me a ride."

Malcom grinned. "I'm awesome that way."

Sid fell silent, and began drumming his fingers on his knees in a gesture of pure, uncontained boredom.

"You getting bored, Drifty?" Malcom asked, taking a sharp right turn.

"Yeah, I am." He frowned. "You got anything to entertain me.?"

Malcom was sincerely thoughtfully silent for awhile. "I'm not sure."

Sid was quiet for a minute, before he gave a grin.

"I just thought of something!"

He bent down, unzipping his backpack, and digging through it. Malcom watched the other curiously, wondering what he would pull out of that pack of his. After about forty seconds more of searching, Sid gave a victorious laugh, and pulled his hand from the bag, condom in hand, still in the package.

Malcom blushed crimson, trying to pay attention to driving.

Sid grinned. "It's a very fun thing to do! I try it with every person I get picked up by!"

Malcom gave a sly smirk. "Oh, really?"

"Very much so!" Sid chirped, then took it out of the wrapper. He then blew it up, like a balloon, waving it about and in Malcom's face.

Malcom began laughing hysterically, swatting it away with his hand. Sid smirked, poking him in the shoulder with it.

Malcom decided to joke along with Sid for awhile.

"Don't touch me there!" He squeaked.

Sid broke into a fit of high-pitched giggles. He only managed to control himself long enough to ask. "Oh, Malcom, you weren't thinking of anything dirty, were you?"

"No." Malcom smiled secretively. Then something unusual happened; his eyes changed from black to lime green.

Sid ignored the change, poking Malcom's cheek with the condom.

"Ooh, I think you're lying, Malcom!"

"Am not."

"You like it from behind!" Sid cackled, continuing to poke Malcom's face with the condom furiously. Malcom playfully licked it.

"No. Not really."

Sid sighed breathlessly. "Oh, that's hot." He paused, then continued. "But, Malcom, don't try to live out your perverted, kinky fantasies with the mere, innocent drifter."

"You know you'd like it." Malcom stated with a wink.

"Oh, yes, I would. Because I _so_ want your cock in my mouth."

"Are you gay?!"

Sid smirked. "I may or may not be."

Malcom nodded. "Same goes for me."

Sid was thoughtfully silent, for a moment before he spoke, boldly yet carefully speaking his words. "You care to do some experimenting?"

Malcom smirked. "Thinking of the naughty, are we?"

Sid shrugged. "I'm alone a lot. I think about the quite often, my sexy friend. So is the answer a yes or no?"

"Sure. Why not?" He looked around. The sun would be setting soon. "It's getting dark. How are we gonna do this?"

"Well, we could park somewhere and stay here, in the front seat, or we could move to the back seat. Make your choice." He grinned. "I'm pretty much good with anywhere."

Malcom's eyes turned a murderous, blood red. "Not in the car." He growled.

Sid held his hands up in innocent defense. "Alright, alright. Where, then? I don't feel like doing it on the ground. It's way too cold."

Malcom eyed Sid's backpack. "It seems you got a lotta shit in the backpack of yours. Don't you have a tent?"

"Well, all I have is Instant Tent in a Can™, but you can only get those kinds of products in one country, and they're kind of expensive. I only use them for emergencies." He sighed. "But the only other thing I've got is my bed-kid, pretty much."

"Then use the tent!"

He hesitated, before digging deep into his bag again. Malcom swerved off to the left side of the deserted dirt road. There was a formidable group of trees that they could set up the tent in. Malcom killed the vehicle's engine, and creaked open his door. standing on the side of the road, he watched Sid get out of the car, still digging through his bag absently.

Sid came out with an aresol can. He shook it for a good measure, before holding down the tab on the top of the can. Malcom watched, with much interest, as a thin, purple mist drifted from the hole on the tab. He was mildly surprised when the mist began to solidify into an actual structure. After a few more seconds, the form was easily recognizable as a small tent. Once it had finally developped, Sid burried the can in his bag again, then he bent down to unzip the door of the tent.

Malcom's jaw dropped. He stood there, absently staring at the instant tent, dumbstruck.

"Holy cow, Batman." Was all he said, before he crawled into the tent after Sid.

Sid had laid down a couple of blankets, and was staring at Malcom hungrily, checking him out in the light of the lantern that had been hung from an above strap.

"Oh, Sid, by the way." Malcom crawled on his hands and knees across the blanket and sat down, cross-legged across from Sid. "What happens in this tent, stays in this tent."

Sid laughed. "No problem." Yet another uncomfortable silence followed these words. This silence carried on until Sid suddenly grinned, elbowing Malcom in the ribs a couple of times. "Hey, hey, who's gonna be top?"

Malcom froze. He hadn't thought of that. He nervously shrugged, wringing his hands together. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

Sid smiled. "You can be top." He closed the gap between them, kissing Malcom softly. It was almost like another language. An unspoken agreement between two soon-to-be lovers. Sid pulled back and asked. "Okay?"

Malcom wasted no time in connecting their mouths once again. Their second kiss was a little less reserved. It was firmer, and Malcom was just a tad dominant. There was no tongue involved yet, but it was still nice, even without the added sensation. When they seperated, they were both a bit short of breath. It took quite awhile before Malcom answered Sid.

"Okay."

Their next kiss was much different. It was a fiery battle of tongues, a passionate fusion of two hot mouths. They kissed like this for what seemed like an eternity, before Sid was suddenly struck with the urge to, despire his earlier words, dominate the man he was kissing.

Unable to resist his primal urges, Sid seized Malcom by the shoulders, forcing him down, then sat on his stomach, hands still gripping his shoulders, a knee on either side of his waist. Sid smirked down at Malcom, who laughed.

"So much for me being top, eh?"

"You're in no position to complain, Malcom." Sid muttered, working off Malcom's top, pulling it over his head and arms before discarding it in a corner. Malcom shot him a michevious look, as he busied his hands with Sid's belt, sliding it out of each loop, then laying it on the ground beside him. Malcom mirrored this action, then rolled to the right, knocking Sid onto his back, hovering over the boy.

Sid, at a sidden loss of breath for a minute after the air was pushed out of his lungs when Malcom flipped their positions, lay there, dazed and breathless, as Malcom made quick work of Sid's t-shirt, clearing himself just enough naked skin to attack Sid's neck, leaving numerous hickeys and bites.

Sid gave the occasional twitch, and a few soft moans, but otherwise gave no response. Even these few sounds spurred Malcom on completely.

"You're so sexy ..." Malcom murmured, stripping off Sid's second shirt. He stared preditorially at the bronzed skin of Sid's chest. He automatically ran his searing tongue over Sid's nipple. Sid gasped quietly, much like a fish out of water, tangling his fingers in the blanket beneath them. Malcom teased the sensitive nipple for a little while longer, before placing his mouth over it, sucking mercilessly. Sid's self-control snapped, and he began moaning very, very loudly.

With the sounds Sid was making, Malcom's half-hard erection sprung to life, and he became painfully stiff. He felt his cock pushing uncomfortably against his jeans. You can imagine how relieved he was when the dominance switched hands again. Sid rolled him over, as forcefully as before, and got into the same position he was in before. Only this time, he had a very insisting object stabbing him in the ass.

He moved down Malcom's body, unbuttoning Malcom's jeans, pulling down the zipper slowly. He slid Malcom's jeans down his hips, to about his knees. He then moved to Malcom's other side, as Malcom kicked his jeans off the rest of the way. Sid moved back between Malcom's legs.

He smirked, then stooped his head, sucking on the skin of Malcom's inner thigh, or, at least, what wasn't covered by his boxers. Malcom moaned appreciatively. Sid sensually ran his tongue along Malcom's clothed cock. Malcom moaned loudly, eyes pushed wide open, pupils dilating randomly. His cock ached for more contact, more sweet friction. Sid swiped his tongue along and under the elastic waistband of Malcom's boxers, taunting Malcom with his seductive eyes.

"You're such a sexy little tease, Sid."

Sid continued his ministrations, licking and kissing aroun Malcom's hips. He left a hickey on Malcom's hip, coaxing a sharp gasp.

"S-Sid ..."

Sid finally removed Malcom's final restraint, and began stroking him carefully. Malcom panted softly, transforming a simple groan into a form of desperation all it's own.

"F-faster ..."

Sid picked up just a little speed, grinning with an air of victory and satisfaction.

"You like that, huh?"

Malcom just managed a weak nod.

"Y-yeah ..." He muttered, then gave a high-pitched moan when Sid started stroking him much faster than before. Malcom panted heavily, giving only a very long moan in warning as he came in Sid's hand. Sid thoughtfully released Malcom's cock, then licked the cum off him fingers and palm. He suddenly locked his eyes with Malcom's. Malcom curiously held his eye contact. Sid kept this glare until he had removed any stray cum. The stare turned into a glare. Malcom frowned at his glare.

What's wrong, Drifty?"

"You came."

"... and?"

"I wanted to give you a blowjob."

"... well, I guess I'm sorry, then ..."

In time, Sid's glare softened to a michevious sparkle, and his lip turned up in an undenyable smirk.

"Malcom, I plan to get you so hard, you'll be _begging_ me for one."

"I'd like to see you try."

Sid winked, licking his lips. "In good time, Malcom. In good time."

"So it's my turn then?"

"That it is. Do as you wish." Sid rolled off of Malcom, and lay down on the blanket next to him, waiting.

Malcom wasted no time in unfastening Sid's shorts and pulling them down. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Sid lacked boxers or undergarments of any kind. He licked his lips, then leaned his head down, tracing his tongue over Sid's cock.

Sid gave a small squeak when the heat of Malcom's tongue disappeared. The sensation coursing through his system was lost. Sid jumped slightly when he felt the saliva remained on his cock cool rapidly as Malcom blew cool air on it. Sid gave an involuntary shiver.

He resumed his moaning when Malcom ceased the onslaut of cold air, licking Sid's throbbing erection again.

"Aaahh ... Ma ... Malcom ..." Sid groaned, arching his back each and every time Malcom's tongue came in contact with the heated flash of his cock.

Malcom playfully nipped at the shaft, coaxing out a sharp gasp. He continued these soft yet michevious bites, and felt himself regain his erection, getting stiffer with ever sound that escaped Sid's extremely responsive throat. In an attemp to draw out more of these sounds, Malcom began licking, nipping, and sucking his thighs and cock experimentally, unsure where Sid was most sensitive or how he liked it.

Sid seemed to like what Malcom was doing, by the volume of the sounds he was making, how passionate they were, and how he writhed and wiggled around.

"Malcom!" He shouted huskily, gripping the blankets beneath them so tightly, his knuckles went pale white.

Malcom smirked, then suddenly swallowed Sid's cock, sucking very, very hard. Sid felt as if he was frozen in time. The world was caving in, but he didn't care. All he cared was that he got his release, and soon. Taking some control again, his hands left the blankets and shot into Malcom's purple locks. He held Malcom's head still, and proceeded in fucking Malcom's throat, until he couldn't bear it anymore. With a sharp intake of breath, and a soft moan, then a breathless yell of Malcom's name, Sid came, and his seed was promptly swallowed.

Sid sat up, pulling Malcom into his lap, wrapping his arms around Malcom's waist. Sid rested his forehead against Malcom's collarbone.

"Does it taste any good?"

Malcom licked his lips, as if hoping to catch a bit of stray cum left on his lip.

"Best I've tasted."

They could've fucked, right then and there, had Sid not the insistant urge to orally pleasure the man in his lap. He pushed Malcom's torso backwards slightly, to gain easier access to his groin.

"I hope yours tastes as good." He muttered, touching Malcom's cock gently, teasing the tip with his thumb.

Malcom shivered, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "Man, your hands are c-cold ..."

Sid shrugged. "So is the life of a drifter." He didn't give Malcom any time to reply, applying a firm lick to the tip of Malcom's cock. Malcom moaned rather loudly, digging his fingernails into Sid's bare thigh.

Sid began sucking on the tip, gently, at first, then growing faster and rougher. Malcom groaned hoarsely, having worn out his throat by shouting earlier.

"Ah ... Oh-S-Sid ..." He muttered, slamming his eyes shut.

Seemingly unsatisfied, Sid paused his ministrations.

"Moan for me, baby." Sid ordered, taking Malcom's cock in his mouth, sucking painfully hard.

In response, Malcom moaned loudly, begging for it harder, faster, anything.

Sid smiled, occasionally swirling his tongue down Malcom's cock.

"How d'you like it, Malcom?"

"H-hard and p-p-painful ..." Malcom managed to reply.

"What? Like this?" Sid hesitated for a second, then bit Malcom's erection with just enough force to make it hurt.

Malcom cried out loudly, arching his back and tossing his head around.

"Oh, Sid! Harder!"

Sid smirked around his mouthful of cock, then increased the speed and roughness of his sucking, scraping his teeth along the underside every so often. Malcom came for the second time, and Sid got the satisfaction of swallowing his seed.

"Yours does taste pretty good, too." Sid stated, before locking lips with Malcom again. Malcom kissed him back, then pulled back, probably overwhelmed by the taste of semen.

"I can taste myself." He coughed, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm sure you can." Sid replied cheerfully. "Who'll be top for fuckage, then?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I'm in a good mood, so do what you please to me."

"Condom?"

"Nah."

"Lube?"

"Yes."

"Y'want me to prep you?"

"Just rim me. I'll live."

"What're we gonna use for lube?"

"Find the lube in my backpack, and we'll just use that."

Malcom nodded, scurrying over to Sid's backpack, unzipping the main pocket, and digging through it. He had to pull out two or three other items before he retrieved the tube of lubricant. He flipped Sid onto his stomach, and leaned over him. He quickly rimmed Sid, not being appealed that much by tongue-fucking a guy up the ass. Sid had asked for it, so Malcom had done it, but he usually avoided doing that to other people. Once completed that task, he rubbed the lube on his own cock, then positioned himself accordingly.

"Ready?"

"Fuck yeah."

Malcom thrust into him, hard, and Sid gave no sounds of protest or pain, so he repeated that action.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Sid moaned, biting his lip. "now fuck me ..." He was close to desperation. He was getting closer and closer to even begging. "Fuck me without thinking ... fuck me like the fucking hitchiking slut I am ... please, Malcom, I need you ... _fuck me_ ..."

Malcom couldn't have said no to that, even if he wasn't currently lodged in Sid's mind-blowingly tight ass. He continued to pound into Sid, moaning and panting through gritted teeth. He soon heard Sid cry out sharply, and knew he had found Sid's sweet spot.

"Malcom!" Came Sid's raw cry. "Harder! Fuck me ... _please_ ..."

Malcom obeyed, fucking Sid as hard as he could, with all the energy he could muster. Sid's erection was demanding attention, which he wasn't really getting. Sid's hand wandered to his own cock, and he jerked himself off roughly. Malcom noticed Sid's busy hand, letting out a loud groan at the sight of Sid masturbating while he was getting fucked. Malcom's hands snuck in under his arms, roaming his torso, before stopping once again at his nipples. He continued to fuck Sid, making a rhythm, as Sid jerked himself off, his fingers toying with Sid's nipples.

"M-Malcom ..." Sid gasped, having his release, and allowing Malcom to have his, which came not long after his own. With Malcom's release, a raw cry of "Sid!" rang through the cool, night air.

Sid rolled over, laying on top of Malcom. He looked up at Malcom, resting his chin on Malcom's chest.

"You fancy a smoke?" He asked, smiling sweetly at Malcom below him. "Because I could sure go for one."

"Nah, I don't wanna start something I can't finish."

"... and yet you kiss a hard-core smoker?"

"Y'can't avoid second-hand smoke, Sid."

Sid smiled at Malcom again, burrowing under the blankets he had laid out earlier. Malcom joined him, placing his arm around Sid's shoulders. Sid threw his arms around Malcom's waist, pulling him closer. Sid fell asleep, his forehead pressed against Malcom's chest. Malcom fell asleep not long after that, heated by the bodily warmth of the man he had just made love to.

**The end**

**Ahh, my hand hurts, and I have an indent in my finger because of my pen. This is based on a roleplay done by me and Shawn when we went camping.**

**KaytehKichiTheSexallicious**


End file.
